


My Immortal

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	My Immortal

It was raining heavily. Cold water droplets were falling down from the dark clouds and hitting the ground. The pouring rain was beating and soaking a figure standing on a walkway, surrounded by little ponds of water. Every now and then a car passed him by, splashing more water on him. Yet the figure didn't move. Not even an inch. 

He was standing there, watching. Watching the apartment in front of him, at the other side of the road. Watching the third window from the left, on a fifth floor. A window without lights even thought it was really late and rather dark even with the street lights on. 

He was standing there, alone. Holding a phone on his ear, listening. Listening to a voice he wouldn't be hearing ever again. Replaying an answering machine message over and over again. 

"Are you cold..?" 

Yes. 

He was shivering in a pouring rain, sometimes sniffing. Water making his uniform wet and heavy, sticking it on his slim body. 

He was shivering in a pouring rain, tears falling down his cheeks. Warm tears getting mixed with cold water falling from above. 

"I'm sorry it didn't work out.." 

It could have worked out.. 

If they just tried harder, ignored the other people and their poisonous thoughts around them. If they just really wanted to make it work... 

...It could have been amazing. 

They would have been the couple of the year. 

That couple everyone were talking about. 

Admiring, even looking up to. 

"I don't know if you'd be particularly interested in hearing anything about me... and life.." 

It had already been a week.. 

There's no days when he doesn't think about him. 

There's no days when he doesn't regret letting him go. 

Letting him leave the town. 

Letting him disappear from his life.

Letting him leave when he was angry at him.. 

And now when it's too late, he regrets not answering the phone. Answering the phone and listening to his tearful voice. Listening his tearful, sad voice after leaving. 

He regrets for being angry at him. 

He regrets not being able to talk to him because of work. 

He regrets working so late that day. 

He regrets working late and finding out about what happened when it was already too late. 

He could have stopped him if he wasn't working that day. 

He could have changed how things ended up. 

He could have been the one dying instead of him. 

He could have saved him. 

If only he had had his phone next to him, on his desk, in his office. 

If only he hadn't been angry at him. 

If only they had been together still. 

"I move around a lot.." 

He did move around a lot. He was the one of the fastest beings alive at least. 

He loved moving. 

He loved running. 

He loved running around, seeing new places, meeting and saving new people every day. 

He was a hero. 

"I'm getting away from things that get bad if I stay.." 

He didn't want to stay in this city for too long. Even though the person he loved the most was there. He still didn't want to stay. He needed to keep running. 

Running away. 

From problems. 

From him.. 

"Auspicious beginnings, you know what I mean?" 

He wanted to start fresh. He wanted to start from the very beginning all the time. When things started to get bad, people started to acknowledge him and his heroic acts. He wanted to find a new place, new people, new adventures. 

But it also meant that bad things were following him wherever he went so he could never have that auspicious beginning with him. The one who always followed him just to be with him. Just to have that fresh start with him, together. 

They needed it. 

Heavy sigh 

"But uh, if you could talk, we wouldn't be talking." 

He knew he would be working in the headquarters. He knew he couldn't answer the phone yet still he tried to call. And he ended up talking with the answering machine. 

"It's pretty much the way it got to be before I left.." 

He did it on purpose. Calling him when he couldn't answer. Knowing he couldn't answer because he was probably busy at work, as usually. He knew so he used this opportunity to just leave a message and leave the bed, the room, the house. 

He did it on purpose. Not answering his calls in return. When he left, they just talked with each other's answering machines even though both of them were yearning to hear other's voice.

Shaky sigh 

"Are you alright..?" 

With him leaving..? 

Without saying goodbye..? 

Without even telling him they were having problems..? 

Without the final kiss or a final hug..? 

No. 

He wasn't alright..

He was standing in a pouring rain and crying while listening to his shaky, tearful voice. 

Of course he wasn't alright. 

"I don't know what to say.." 

Say something. 

Anything. 

Just say something. 

He's waiting for him to explain himself. Why did he decide to leave without saying anything, without telling anyone, without saying goodbyes? 

Why did he leave everything he loved behind? 

Why did he leave him..? 

... And why did he leave so soon? 

Why did he have to die so soon..?

"I love you.." 

..... 

"Dean.. I love yo-"

Silence 

He finally moved. 

He moved his hand down. 

He looked at his phone gone silent. 

He looked at the black screen, droplets falling on it from the sky. 

His battery had died..

He broke into more tears. He collapsed on his knees, screaming and crying his heart out in pain, misery and loss. 

He was about to throw his phone on a hard ground but then he gasped, quickly pulling the phone close to his chest and holding it like it was the most precious thing he had. 

His message was there. 

His voice was there. 

His voice was still here with him. 

He was still here with him. 

He just couldn't lose it.. 

The raining suddenly stopped. He looked up a little, seeing an umbrella above his shivering, soaking wet body. And a figure, standing next to him, now getting wet because of the rain. 

"Let's go home, Dean.." A female voice said very quietly. He looked at her, reddish eyes filled with more tears. Sasha stepped closer, gently helping him up from the ground. 

He felt weak. He leaned against her, clinging onto her, crying against her shoulder, smelling the familiar and calming perfume on her skin. And she wrapped an arm protectively around him, not minding at all that her design jacket got wet from both raining and tears. 

She looked up to the dark window, third one from the left, on fifth floor. She looked at it with wistful eyes. The owner of it wasn't here anymore.. 

She didn't know how it felt to lose someone. Yet Dean had experienced it twice now. 

She didn't know how it felt to lose a best friend, then a lover. 

She didn't know how it felt to lose love, happiness, reason to live, desire to live..

"Let's go, Dean.." She finally said after staring at the window for a short while quietly. He cried yet as she started to move away from the walkway, so did he. And he walked all the way back to home with her without looking back. 

But tomorrow was a new day. 

And he was going to be there.

Again..

Stand on a walkway. 

Watch the third window from the left, on a fifth floor. 

With a phone on his ear. 

Listening the last words of his lover. 

Again and again. 

On repeat. 

Until his phone's battery would die again. 

Like Seth died that night. 

Like Dean died that night when he heard about Seth's death..


End file.
